


Renegade Urges

by Downfall



Series: Paragon of Vice [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downfall/pseuds/Downfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard pushes his own boundaries and learns that he likes what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to the Mass Effect Kink Meme.

Tali’s engine reports weren’t in any way interesting, but they helped to distract him from his own thoughts. _Ashley_ , Shepard thought. It had been three weeks since Cerberus had resurrected him, and in that time he hadn’t tried to make contact with her. The Illusive Man said she’d fallen off the grid, but Shepard couldn’t help wondering. What would she say if they met again? What would she do?

The door chime drew Shepard’s attention up from his monitor. “Enter,” he intoned. The cabin doors parted and Kelly Chambers stepped inside. 

“Commander,” she said. “May I speak with you?”

“Of course,” Shepard turned off the screen and turned towards her. “Who has a problem this time? Who do I need to talk to now?”

“Actually, just me.” Shepard’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Other than in their initial meeting, Chambers had never spoken of herself. “I’ll come straight to the point, Commander. I find you attractive and I suspect the feeling is mutual. Everyone knows that we’re on a suicide mission and I hate the idea of spending my last few weeks pretending to ignore what I want.”

Her frank admission surprised him. Shepard let his gaze linger over Chambers; the duty uniform she wore muted her curves, and he could feel himself begin to harden. Aside from the R&R trip he’d gone on with Jacob and Garrus, Shepard hadn’t had sex since waking up in the Cerberus facility. Far too long. “And what do you want, Chambers?”

Instead of answering, she reached down and pulled the hem of her shirt over her head. With quick motions she kicked off her shoes, and a moment later her pants joined the shirt. She stood before him wearing nothing more than the crimson bodysuit that represented high fashion in certain low clubs across Citadel space. “To serve at your pleasure. And please, not ‘Chambers.’ Call me Kelly.”

For a moment Shepard’s attention was distracted wholly by the image in from of him. Lust clouded his vision as he took her words in; was she offering what he thought she was? Sex, obviously, but did he dare to demand what was on his mind? 

“Kelly.” He repeated. “While you’re here, you will address me as ‘sir.’”

“Yessir,” she answered immediately, her posture straightening immediately. Shepard appreciated the swell of her breasts, pushed to prominence.

Her prompt obedience emboldened him. “And take off that Asari whore costume. If I wanted an alien, I’d have spent more time on Omega. Show me what I’m being offered.”

She was slower to respond to that, but with some effort stripped out of the skintight outfit. Shepard rose to his feet and circled around her, taking her in. Kelly kept her head still but her eyes followed him as he moved. Despite the cool air of his quarters, a blush was slowly creeping up her chest. _She’s soft_ , he realized. Nothing like Ashley’s muscular frame, but there was a certain appeal to that. But where Ashley’s physical training had left her breasts modest, Kelly’s stood proud against her chest.

He turned and walked away from her, seating himself in the living area’s low couch. With a motion he invited her over. “Have a seat.” Kelly paused, realizing he had no intention of making room on the couch for her, and knelt on the floor before him. “What do you expect out of this…” he shrugged, “relationship?”

“I…” she thought a moment. “I don’t think it’s a secret that I’ve had my share of experiences, sir. But I think you could show me something new. Take me places I’ve never been. I trust you, and I trust you to keep me safe.” Kelly shrugged. “That’s what I ask. Keep me safe and take me places I’ve never been, and I’ll indulge your desires.”

The sincerity in her promise hardened both his resolve and his cock. “Stand up and put your hands against the wall. Spread.” He rose, and as she jumped to obey let himself into his personal locker. He found the box he was looking for deep at the bottom, deliberately hidden beneath neatly-folded piles of civilian clothing. From inside he plucked out a stubby phallus, narrowed almost to a point at one end and widening as it reached the other before dipping in and flaring back out. He’d had one on the old _Normandy_ , but the time had never seemed right to suggest using it to Ashley. Or maybe he just hadn’t had the gumption, it seemed cowardly now.

Kelly was trying to peek without being obvious, but her head whipped back towards the bulkhead when she realized Shepard was watching her. He moved to stand directly behind her and began to lubricate the plug from a bottle in the box. When he was satisfied that it was slick enough he crouched down and pressed the narrow end against Kelly’s anus. She gasped in surprise, and he put a steadying hand on the small of her back. “Don’t move,” he warned.

“It’s -ah!- I can feel it…”

“I’ll bet you can,” he answered evenly. He worked the plug one inch in before letting her body expel it, then an inch and a half back in. Kelly moaned lowly as he let it slide out again, then gasped as he began fucking it in and out began panting in time with each push. Shepard smiled tightly as just a little bit more disappeared inside her each time. With one uncompromising final thrust he seated the plug in her ass and stepped away. Kelly reached behind her hesitantly, fingers tracing the curve of plastic nestled between the globes of her bottom. Shepard waited until she turned back to him to speak.

“That is how you’re going to indulge me. You’ll keep that in at all times. When you’re on duty, in your down time, when you’re sleeping. It will remind you of whose pleasure you’re serving.” 

Kelly kept her gaze on the floor, one hand still feeling at the intruder. “Even on duty? What if someone…I couldn’t…” she took a breath and steadied herself, finally looking up at his eyes. He saw quiet humiliation there, but also a spark of carnal interest. “What if I…I need to take it out?”

“Then you come to me for permission.” 

Her breathing quickened at that, and the spark became a flare. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

Shepard nodded, and pointed towards the bed. “Lay down.” She reclined back, and he enjoyed her eyes on him as he pulled off his clothes. Kelly’s eyes settled on his erection as he stroked it meaningfully, spreading lubrication from the bottle until his length was glistening. Shepard crawled over her, gathering her wrists over her head as he settled the head of his penis in her warm slit. With his free hand Shepard held her chin in place and met Kelly’s eyes as he pushed into her in one long, inexorable push. She was tight around him; whether naturally or because of the plug in her ass, he didn’t care. He began rocking his hips against hers, teasing himself with the penetration.

“I’ve never felt so full,” Kelly gasped. Shepard grinned and began thrusting harder, enjoying the sight of Kelly’s breasts shuddering each time he bottomed out in her.

Abruptly he pulled out, and with a hand on her hip rolled Kelly onto her side. He brought her own hands down; one he pressed against her mound and the other against the plug. “Play with yourself.” Shepard parted her legs again and slid into her. The difference was incredible; he could _feel_ the plug as she worked it in and out of herself, trying to move in counterpoint to his own motion. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Shepard could feel her fingertips massaging hard at her clit. “You’re going to come for me. You’re going to come around my cock.”

“Yes I am,” Kelly breathed. Her tempo became frenetic and Shepard could feel her tightening around him; with a cry Kelly came, writhing under him as she rode the waves of her pleasure. Her quiet moans and the convulsions inside of her brought Shepard over the edge and he pushed deeply inside of her, growling as his own orgasm surged into her. 

They stayed locked together that way for a long moment before Shepard pulled away and rolled onto his back. “Was that…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Kelly stopped him with a gentle kiss across the lips. “It was good. Thank you, sir.”

“Good,” Shepard stared at the ceiling contemplatively, then looked over at her. “You came very quietly.”

“Well…I’ve always had room mates, or lived in barracks like on _Normandy_. I’ve always had to be quiet about it.”

Shepard stroked her hair affectionately. “I’ll train that out of you.”

* * *

Miranda watched Chambers gingerly seated herself in the chair across the desk, red flush coloring her cheeks. “Well? What did you learn?”

“You were right,” Chambers said. “There’s a lust in him, a passion, but he doesn’t understand it. I think it scares him, but he’s starting to experiment.” 

Miranda nodded. “Good. I was afraid that he would simply be too repressed for any meaningful changes to emerge.” She suppressed a smile as Chambers squirmed in her seat. “You know, he’s not here now. You could take it out.”

“How did you…?” Chambers’ flush deepened. “You have bugs up there, don’t you? You saw everything.”

“I have surveillance everywhere,” Miranda answered coolly. “I sent you to Shepard on a fact-finding mission, to get a sense of his attitudes before taking the next step. But you…you learned something about yourself today, didn’t you?”

Chambers’ humiliated refusal to meet her eyes sent a pleasant tingle through Miranda. “I guess I did.”

“You’ll continue to indulge him, for the time being. Keep drawing him out.” Miranda allowed herself a small smile. “We’ll see how deep his urges run.”


End file.
